évidemment
by CaptainCyssou
Summary: Lorsque Rose se réveil , tout a changer . Absolument tout. Reconstruire sa vie en se basant sur d'autres histoires , d'autres personnes , tel sera son défi. Il ne s'annonce pas évident surtout quand une personne qu'elle est bien décidée a oublier se retrouve tiraillée entre passé , présent et ... futur. Rose/Dimitri
1. prologue

hello :) première fiction pour moi ... donc ... voila je vous laisse découvrir :) en espérant que ca vous plaise et en m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe :)

DISCLAMER : Les personnages et contexte appartienent a Richelle Mead.

Sur ce ... Bonne lecture et a bientôt :)

With love.

CaptainCyssou

la lumiére aveuglente du soleil m'éblouis. J'ai mal partout , ma tete me brule , mes doigts sont engourdis . Des "bip" incèssants m'exasperent. Je parcours la pièce du regard et me rends compte que quelqu'un dors sur le fauteil non loin du lit sur lequel je me trouve. Ces boucles blondes , cette peau pale , ce visage d'ange... aucun doutes il s'agit bien de _**Lissa. **_Est-elle la depuis longtemps ? Je tente de me relever mais des cables et des tuyaus m'en empechent.. Je prends enfin pleinement conscience que je suis dans un hopital.. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Je tente de parler mais c'est comme si ma voix restait bloquée dans ma gorge.

_-Li...Li...Lissa ?_

Elle se réveil en sursaut et court se mettre a genoux a coté de mon lit.

_-Rose ! Rose! tu es réveillée ! Ils avaient dit qu'il n'y avais plus d'espoir , je ne pouvais pas te guérir mais ..._

Je la coupe

_-Lissa que s'est-il passé ? _

Elle baisse les yeux d'un air désolée

_-Vous ... vous avez eu un accident de voiture. _

face a mon regard interogateur elle complete :

_-Dimitri et toi . En sortant d'un bar ..._

Je veux poser un milliard de questions mais les médecins accourent et la font sortir de la chambre .

_-Mademoiselle suivez cette lampe des yeux !_ me dit l'un d'eux pendant qu'un autre test mes réflex.

_-Ou ? Ou est-il ? _

Une infirmière s'arrete net

_\- voyons de qui parlez vous ? _

Mais un autre médecin au regard insistant me proqure la réponce que j'attendais :

_-Il ne devrais pas tarder nous l'avons prévenu dés votre réveil._

Une fois leur travail terminé , tout les médecins quitte la salle . Enfin .. tous sauf celui qui a répondu a ma question tout a l'heure.

_-Enchanté de faire ta conaissance Rose , cela fait si lontemps que je m'oqqupe de toi._

Il a l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'année , les yeux d'un brun intensément clair et les cheveux parfaitement coiffés . Je devine a son sourire enfantin qu'il est réelment heureux de mon réveil.

_-Heu...moi aussi _. Lui répondis-je d'un ton hésitant.

_-Si tu as la moindre questions n'hésite pas a me la poser , je suis a ton entière disposition. Je suis le __**docteur Jones **__mais tu peux m'appeler __**Allan**__ si tu veux. Je suis ton résident atitré._

_-Et bien ... merci Allan._

Il m'offre un sourire radieux et quitte la salle .

Quelque temps plus tard on frappe a la porte .

_-Entrez._

C'est lui ... Il est réelment la ! Il n'a pas changer !

Il me souris timidement ..

-_Hey ..._


	2. Chap1 : hey

_-Hey ..._

"Hey .." ?

"Hey.." ?!

"Hey.."?!

"Hey.." !

ce n'est pas exactemment ce a quoi je m'attendais . Je tente de me convaincre que c'est du a la surprise... Mais Dimitri n'est pas du genre "très surpris". Il sa'pproche de moi mais se résigne et va s'assoir sur le fauteil sur lequel dormais _**Lissa**_.

_-Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire ... Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as mal nul part ?_

_-Non... ca va ... Et ... toi ?_

_-Plutot , merci._

_-D'accord._

S'en suit un de ces silences qui nous réjouissaient il y a encore quelques temps . Un des silences qui disaient tant de choses . Un des silences ou tout semblait hors du temps , ou tout était centré et clair. Celui ci n'y ressemble en rien . Dimitri baisse les yeux sans cesse et joue anxieusement avec son élastique a cheveux.

Après cette heure insoutenable il se leve , marche jusqu'a la porte , se retourne et dit :

_-Aurevoir Rose._

_-Aurevoir._

Il est partit. Il est partit et c'est comme si il n'était jamais venu . Mais que s'est-il donc passer? Depuis combien de temps suis-je la ? Pourquoi se comporte t-il s'y froidement ?

Il est peut-être temps que j'appel Allan ..

A ce moment une infirmière passa . Le hazard fais bien les choses .

_-Excusez-moi ? Pouvez-vous demandez au docteur Jones de passer s'il vous plait ? _

_-Bien sur. _

Ce fut le cas quelques minute plus tard .

_-Rose ! Ravi que tu ne m'ai pas oublier . Que ce passe t-il ? _

Il gardais toujours ce sourire indélébile et charmant.

_-J'ai ... Quelques questions ._

_-Je t'écoute . Je suis la pour ca après tout ._

_-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ..._

_-Ici ... et bien ... Tu était la avant que je n'arrive dans cet hopital . Je suis arrivé i ans ... on m'as dit que tu était déja la 1 an avant , ca fais donc plus ou moin ... 4ans . _

_"_4ans." ?

"4ans." ?!

"4ans." ?!

"4ans." !


	3. Chap2 : Lui

4ans ...

4ans que je suis la . 4ans que le monde tourne sans moi . Que le temps avance sans moi . Que les gens ... que mes amis ...que ... que ...que Dimitri vie sans moi .Je n'arrive pas a m'en rendre compte. C'est la réalité , tout cela est réel , ma vie a été mise en pause mais tout ce qui était autour de moi a continuer a avancer . Avec ou sans moi ... Ils ont vécus .

_-Heu ...et bien ...merci Allan ... a bientot._

Il me regarde un instant .

_-Tu es sure que tout va bien ? _

_-Oui ... Oui bien sur ._

Il quitte la salle visiblement a contre-coeur. Au moment de fermer la porte il se retourne et dit :

_-Aurevoir Rose._

_-Aurevoir._

Des semaines passe sans que jamais rien ne bouge . J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée. Heureusement que Lissa passe régulierement pour m'informer de la vie a l'exterieur . Allan m'a dit que je pourrais sortir , d'ici environ un mois . Chaque Lundi , Dimitri rentre se dirige vers moi , puis va s'assoir sur le fauteuil , il me dit "hey" et me demande comment je vais . Ensuite il y a ce silence qu'aucun de nous n'essaye de combler . Puis il se lève et dit "aurevoir Rose" et s'en va .

Cette fois si , pendant le lourd silence , une personne est entrée. Je n'y ai d'abbord pas preté attention mais elle s'est ensuite assise a coter de lui . J'ai lentement levé la tête et ai remarqué qu'il s'agissais de Tasha Ozéra. Elle était radieuse. Mais ... que faisait elle donc la ? Un autre détail m'avais échapper , un détail pourtant énorme , un détail boulversant tout. Elle lui tennais la main . Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de leurs mains . Il n'y avais plus que leur mains , uniquement ces mains . Je ne m'était pas rendue compte que les larmes me montaient aux yeux . Ces mains . Ces mains douces , élégantes et pourtant une de ses mains tennait cette autre main . Celle de cette femme . Et ... A la main gauche ... un autre détail ... Une autre erreure que j'avais faite . A la main gauche , une bague . Très simple , l'anneau en or semblais presque invisible . Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'ils avaient approcher . Pourquoi ne s'est il pas contenté de venir me demander comment j'allais , puis de partir sans rien dire comme chaque Lundi ? Non , il fallais qu'il décide qu'aujourd'hui , ca allais changer !

_-Roza..._

_-Non ! ne dit rien ! va t-en . S'il te plait . _

Il ne bougea d'abbord pas . Puis s'assit sur le bord de mon lit . Il lacha Tacha et lui demanda de l'attendre dehord.

-_Tu es sourd ? Je t'ai dit de partir ! _

_-Il faut que tu m'écoute . Ne me coupe pas et surtout ne trouve pas d'arguments a la Rose pour esquiver cela , ca ne fonctionnera pas ! _

Je fit la moue puis me releva légerement . Il me regardais comme si il attendais quelque chose.

_\- Bha quoi ?! Vas-y je t'écoute._

_-Bien ... Quand on a eu cet accident , j'ai cru que ... Oh si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! je n'aurais jamais du te faire monter dans cette voiture , je suis réellement désolé ..._

Alors qu'il continuais son discours , tout me revint a l'ésprit.

**Nous étions allé dans un bar du centre ville pour l'anniversaire de Christian. La fête avais commencer calmement mais rapidement la température avait augmenter. Après avoir bu et re bu des verres de vodka , trop peut-être , tant qu'on ne pouvais plus les compter. Je n'avais jamais vu Dimitri comme ca mais pour dire vrai ..Il m'avais relativement amusée . A l'heure de repartir , il m'avais galamant ouvert la portière.**

_**-Madame ..**_

_**-hihi Merci !**_

**Il avais pris la place conducteur et tourner la clef mais je l'en empécha .**

_**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit prudent Dimitri.**_

**En approchant dangereusement sont visage du miens il dit :**

_**-Voyons , Roza , tu ne me fais plus confiance ?**_

_**-Heu ... si bien sur .**_

**Je n'osa pas lui dire que j'avais affreusement peur . J'avais eu raison . Après quelques kilomètres , je vis des phares se rapprocher et entendu un coup de klaxon violent avant de totalement oublier ce qui était en dehors de cette voiture , de lui . **


	4. Chap 3 : évidemment

SALUT , SALUT ! Voila LE chapitre basé sur la chason "évidemment" de France Gal . J'èspere qu'il vous plaira .

Disclamer : les personnages et contextes appartient a Richelle Meals.

ps : merci pour la review ho toi cher annonyme ! 3 3

_-Voila Rose ... Je suis pret a tout pour me faire pardonner ! _

Malgré l'ambiance pesante je parvins a cacher mon malaise a l'aide d'une de mes incontournables plaisanteries .

_-Vraiment tout ? lui dis-je avec un regard lourd de sous entendu_.

_-peut-être pas ... non_.

Il décrocha un de ses magnifiques sourires , puis paru subitement chamboulé. C'est alors que je compris...

_**"Y'a comme un goût amer,**_

_**En nous,**_

_**Comme un goût de poussière Dans tout,**_

_**Et la colère,**_

_**Qui nous SUIT,**_

_**Partout"**_

Quelques semaines après , je pu enfin quitter l'hopital. Je retourna a la cour avec Lissa.

Il va falloir que je me ré-entraine pour récupérer mon niveau d'autre fois ...

C'est pourquoi , Lissa a donner cette tâche a Dimitri ... évidemment , c'était mon mentor , il est logique qu'il prenne en charge ma rééduction , sachant qu'il avais presque fait mon éducation.

C'est lors d'un de ces entrainements , qui se passaient habituellement dans un silence pesant et une proffesionalité déconsertante que je me décida a parler .

_-Alors avec Tasha vous ... _

Il leva les yeux et soupira .

_-Nous y voila._

_-J'ai bien le droit de me poser des questions non ?! je ... je "pars" 4ans et lorseque je reviens tout a changer ! Ma vie est une énigme total ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! Je n'ai plus le même age , Lissa est une reine exceptionnelle , et puis ... il y a Tasha et ... Tu comprneds que je me pose des questions non ?_

Il resta silencieux longtemps mais il me regardais si ... intensément que c'est comme si il me répondais sans vraiment le faire...

_**"Y'a des silences,**_

_**Qui disent beaucoup,**_

_**Plus que les mots,**_

_**Qu'on avoue,**_

_**Et toute ses questions,**_

_**Qui 'n tienne pas,**_

_**Debout ..."**_

Il détourna soudainement le regard .

_-Bien. Fais encore quelques tours de salle et tu pourra y aller._

Il se dirigea vers l'autoradio et l'arreta sur une de ces vielles chansons.

Je me mit alors a rire en me rappelant toutes les fois ou je m'étais moquée de lui et de ses gouts musicaux.

_-Qu'il a t'il de si drôle ? _M'interpella t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

_-Je remarque seulement que certaines choses ne changent jamais._

Nous rigolions tout les deux . Cela faisais longtemps que je ne lui avais plus entendu ce rire franc et sincère. Il me réconforta un peu dans cette vie si étrange que je menais ces derniers temps.

_-évidemment . _Me dit-il d'un ton doux sans cesser de rigoler.

_**"Evidemment **_

_**On danse encore,**_

_**Sur des accords**_

_**Qu'on aimaient tant...**_

_**Evidemment**_

_**On rie encore,**_

_**Pour des bêtises,**_

_**Comme des enfants ..."**_

_-bien..._ ! reprit-il . _Il est sans doute préférable que ... je retourne a mes fonctions. _

Il avais repris son ton froid et distrait. A mon plus grand malheur ...

_-D'accord ... a tout a l'heure ..._

_-mmh._

_**"Mais pas comme avant."**_

Soudain , le début de notre conversation me reviens a l'esprit.

_-Attends ! _

Il se retourna , l'air inquiet.

_-Oui ? _

_-Tu n'a pas répondu a ma question. Comment Tash et toi avez finni par ..._

_-être ensemble . _Il paru avoir du mal a continuer sa réponse . _Et bien ... Je suis venu te voir a l'hopital tout les jours pendant 2ans . Un jour , les médecins m'ont dit qu'il n'y avais plus d'espoir , qu'il faudrais de débrancher , te laisser mourir. Qaund a moi , je devais passer a autre chose , oublier ma vie d'avant , quitter tout cela . J'ai appeler Tasha pour lui demander si je pouvais toujours changer d'avis , devenir son gardien. Tout ce que je voulais , c'était une vie facile , stable et calme. Tasha est plutot un choix censé._

_-N'as tu donc aucun regret ?_ Lui dit-je abasourdie.

Il monta d'un ton , il avais l'air tout a fais neutre comme a son habitude mais quelque chose dans sa voix me démontra qu'il n'était pas aussi calme qu'il le paraissait.

_-Mais bien sur que si ! Qu'espérait-tu ? Que j'ai attendu pendant 4ans , sans rien changer dans ma vie ? Sans avencer ? _

_-J'espérais que tu n'ais pas abandonné !_

_-Donc selon toi , c'est ca ? J'aurais simplement ... abandonné ? _

_-Tu as une autre explication ? _

_-Peut-être que ..je l'aime ._

Le coeur au bord des yeux , je tentais du mieux possible de garder mon calme , j'avais envie de hurler , de casser tout ce qui me tombais sous la main !

\- bien ... BIEN !

_-Rose ... s'il te plait ! _

_-Quoi ?! Tu veux que je fasse comme si tout allais bien ?! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu , nous étions heureux , nous étions ensemble , nous nous aimions et aujourd'hui , tu me dit qe tu l'aime ELLE ?_

_-je ne sais pas ... _Il changea soudainement de sujet , attrapa son sac et se diriga vers la porte . _Aurevoir ! _

_-A plus tard ! _

_**"Et ses batailles,**_

_**Que l'on se fou,**_

_**C'est une fatigue,**_

_**Un dégoût,**_

_**A quoi ça sert,**_

_**De courir,**_

_**Partout."**_

J'alla m'assoir dans un coin , il fallais que je fasse le point ! Je me sentais comme dans un rêve , ou plutot un horrible cauchemar. Je me sentais sale de ma propre vie !

_**"On garde cette blessure, **_

_**En nous,**_

_**Comme une éclaboussure,**_

_**De boue,**_

_**Qui ne change rien, **_

_**Qui change tout ..."**_

Je n'arrivais pas a oublier tout les moments de bonheur que j'avais vécu avant l'accident . Mes journée passées au côtés de Lissa . Ces moments si doux et chaleureux avec Dimitri , ses baisers , ses sourires , ses mots . Plus rien ne serais jamais pareil . Il fallait que je l'accepte , que , moi aussi , je passe a autre chose.

_**"Evidemment**_

_**On danse encore,**_

_**Sur des accords,**_

_**Qu'on aimaient tant,**_

_**Evidemment**_

_**On rie encore,**_

_**Pour des bêtises,**_

_**Comme des enfants...**_

_**Mais pas comme avant ."**_

J'attrapa mon téléphone et composa le numéro d'Allan .

_-Allo ?_

_-Allo ? Allan ? C'est Rose . Ton invitation pour un café tiens toujours ? _

_**"Mais pas comme avant .."**_


	5. Chap 4 : Je sais

J'était aller prendre un café avec Allan , il avais été particulièrement charmant . Il gardais son sourire charmant et enfantin . Il avais commander un café noisette et j'avais fais pareil. J'aivais eu raison , c'étiat vriamaiment délicieux ! Une fois sortis de café , nous nous étions promenés dans un parc , il m'avais parlé de sa vie et de son enfance .

_-J'ai grandis en Angleterre avec ma mère . Mon père , lui , a décider de s'engager dans l'armée quand il avais 20 ans . Je pense que je ferais pareil quand j'aurais finni ma formation . Mon père était un héro. J'ai déménager aux états-unis i ans . J'ai finni par trouver un job dans ce ptit hopital dans lequel tu as atteris . Mais ... assez parlé de moi . Raconte moi ! C'est quoi ton histoire ?_

C'est alors qu'un détail me frappa de plein fouet ! Il était humain ! Il ignorait tout de ma nature . Je jouais la carte de mystère .

_-Mon histoire ... Je dirais que ... Tu l'apprendra le moment venu .. La magie réside dans le mystère non ?_

_-haha ! oui tu as raison ._

Il attrapa ma main et nous continuâmes a marcher. J'avais vraiment passer un moment formidable en sa compagnie. Mais une fois rentrer , la réaliter de ma vie me frappa en pleine face .

_-Alors ? Comment c'était ? _

_-Tu ne veux pas réelement savoir. _Lui dis-je en passant devant lui sans m'arreter.

Dimitri me rattrapa après quelques secondes .

_-Ne te moques pas de moi . Racontes ! _

_-Bien ! _Lui dit-je en m'arretant et en me tournant pour lui faire face . _C'était génial ! Allan est un garçon adorable._

_-bien... _Je recommenca a marcher vers ma chambre . _Mais attends une seconde ! Ce type ... c'est un humain ?!_

_-Et alors ? _Il me rattrapa par le bras qu'il tenais fermement , le contact de sa peau me fit frémir . Il me manquait tellement .

_-Tu lui as dit ?!_

_-Non ! Je n'ai rien dit . _

Il me regardais toujours , et ne m'avais pas laché le bras.

_-Tu permet? _Dis-je en désignant sa main .

Il la lacha soudainement .

_-Bien sur ... _

Je retourna dans ma chambre le plus vite possible . J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule . Dans quelques jours , je fêtais mon anniversaire.

Le jour venu , tout le monde s'était réuni dans un café du centre-ville d'une bourgade voisine . Sur la scène se trouvant dans le fond de la salle se trouvais un jeune chanteur munis d'une vielle guitare. Il donnais a la fête une ambiance ... chaleureuse et intime. On a pas 23ans tout les jours ... ca me fais encore un peu bisarre de comprendre que je vais réelement avoir 23 ans . J'avais encore 19 ans il y a peu de temps de cela ...

_-Rose ! _

_-Allan ! Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir ! comment va tu ?_

_-J'étais désespéré de nous plus avoir de tes nouvelles . Ca alors ! 23ans ? _

_-Et oui ... Je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire ! et ... je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé._

_-Tu n'as qu'a profiter de cette soirée pour te rattraper ! Viens ; je t'invite a danser ! _

_-Je ne danse pas ! _

_-Comment ca tu ne danses pas ? Je ne te crois pas ! Aller ! viens ! _

Il attrapa ma main et m'enmena sur la piste de danse. Tout en dansant , nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus , jusqu'a ce que je puisse sentir son souffle contre ma peau !

Soudain , sans que je m'y attende , il m'embrassa . La seconde après ...il se pris un coup de poing dans le visage et disparu au sol. Mon regard restais bloqué sur lui , mais lorseque je relevai lentement la tête , se que je découvris me cloua sur place .

_-Mais tu es fou ?! C'est quoi ton problème !?_

Dimitri se trouvais devant me , le visage fermé et se frottais la main droite.

_-Comment a tu osé ? Tu es devenu completement malade ! _

Je couru jusqu'au toilettes les larmes aux yeux. Je contais m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour me calmer mais tomba nez-a-nez avec Tasha !

_-Je ..heu... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?_ Lui dis-je désemparée.  
_-Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller aux toilettes ? _

_-Si ... bien entendu .._

_-Rose ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

_-Non ! Je veux dire ...tout va bien. _

_-Tu peux me le dire si tu as un problème tu sais ..._

_-D'accord ! C'est Dimitri mon problème ! Contente ? _

_-Dimitri mais ...comment ... _Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

_-Il a mit un coup de poing a mon ami ! Un coup de poing ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais de lui !? Tu l'as rendus totallement fou !_

_-Moi ...Je n'ai rien fais ! C'est toi qui l'a boulversé ! Il arrivais enfin a reprendre le contrôle de lui ! Et la tu réapparais ! Tu étais déja la quand tu ne l'étais pas ! mais maintenant que tu es réveillée .._

_-Comment ? J'étais la quand je ne l'était pas ? _

_-Oui ! Il garde constament cette photo de vous deux sur la table de nuit ! _

_-Je ...Je suis désolée ._

_***Flash Back***_

_Ce soir la , il avais travaillé tard. Elle , était restée a la maison a l'attendre , alors que le diner , sur la table étais servi . Elle alla dans la chambre , et d'une main hésitante attrapa le cadre se trouvant sur la table de nuit de son compagnon. Elle dévisagea longtemps la photo. Elle représantais Dimitri et une jeune femme le jour du couronnement de la reine . Elle laissa glissés ses doigts sur le visage immobile du jeune homme. Quand une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées._  
_-Lache sa tout de suite ! _Aboya t-il !

-Pourquoi est tu si entété a garder cette photo ? On t'a dit de l'oublier ! Jette cette photo !

-Comment oses-tu ! Je ne ferais jamais ca !

-Un jour tu devra choisir entre se souvenir et ton présent .

-Très bien ! En attendant , Je vais faire un tour ! Tu peux manger sans moi !

-Mais ..

-NON ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps .

_***fin Flash Back***_

_-J'èspere bien que tu es désolée ! _

Elle s'empressa de sortir de l'étroite pièce. Quand a moi , je m'enferma dans une des cabines. Quelques minutes plus tard , on frappa a la porte.

_-Rose . Ouvre s'il te plait ! _

_-Laisse moi tranquille Dimitri ! _

_-Je t'en prie ! ouvre cette porte laisse moi t'expliquer ! _

_-Je crains qu'il n'y ai rien a expliquer ! _

Je le sentais perdre le controle.

_-ROZA ! Ouvre ! _

_-NON ! va t-en ! _

_-Rose si tu n'ouvre pas je _

_-Tu quoi ? Tu vas défoncer la porte ?! _

Soudain il mit un coup de poing a la porte -décidément c'était la soirée- Je sursauta.

Il dut persevoir que j'avais peur parcequ'il s'excusa aussitot .

_-Rose ... Je suis désolé , s'il te plait ouvre la porte . _

_-Pas tant que tu sera hors de toi ! _

Il dut s'asseoir contre la porte car elle bougea légerement et son ombre était visible .

Il resta un long moment sans dire un mot .

_-Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis . _Lacha t-il sans prévenir .

_-Je sais ... _


	6. Chap 5 : Dernière danse

Coucou ! Première fois que je fais un chapritre du point de vue d'un homme . Je le trouva pas terible mais bon . Je vais m'améliorer :) FicSong sur "Dernière danse" de Kyo :)

See you

CaptainCyssou

DISCLAMER : les personnages et contextes appartiennent a Richelle Meals

PDV Dimitri .

_-Je sais._

Avec cette simple phrase elle me remit a l'esprit les quatres derniere , et peutetre pires , années de ma vie .

*Flash Back*

(-4ans)

j'ouvris difficilement les yeux.

_-Bonjour Monsieur. Vous avez bien dormi ? me demanda le docteur._

_-Oui merci. Répondis-je aimablement. Je mentais. _

J'avais encore fais ce cauchemar horrible. Cette voiture , ce cammion . Je n'arrivais toujours pas a croire que j'avais pu être a ce point imprudent ! Que j'avais risquer la vie d'autres personne par mon incapacité...

Le docteur partit. Je me leva et marcha jusqu'a sa chambre. Elle était coucher sur le lit , les yeux clos.

_-Bonjour Rose._

Je m'assis sur le lit. Elle était magnifique . Comme elle l'avais toujours été. Je ne pouvais détourner le yeux de ce visage , j'avencais lentement la main et en dessina les contour du bout du doigt.

_**"J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps **_

_**Effleuré cent fois son visage **_

_**J'ai trouvé de l'or **_

_**Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes **_

_**Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes **_

_**Parfois je les dessine encore **_

_**Elle fait partie de moi "**_

Si seulement elle pouvais se réveiller . Si on pouvais tout oublier et reprendre a zéro. Je voudrais tout éffacer mais il est trop tard a présent . Tout ce que je voudrais , c'est revivre un de ces instant passé a ses cotés . Jutse ...un dernier instant.

_**"Je veux juste une dernière danse **_

_**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence **_

_**Un vertige puis le silence **_

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse "**_

Vasilissa arriva dans la chambre calmement.

_-Dimitri .. je ne m'attendais pas a te trouver ici. Je vois que tu es un peu rétablis. Tu vas bien ? _

_-Mieux merci._

Elle avais l'air surprise et affreusement génée. Je décida donc de retourner dans ma chambre et de lire un peu. Je m'assis sur mon lit et tendit la main pour attraper un de mes roman poser sur la table de chevet mais y rencontra une photo... Il fallais vraiment que tout me ramène constament a elle. Elle était si jeune ...et j'avais gaché sa vie dans cet accident. Il y avais même de grandes chances pour qu'elle ne se réveil jamais. Je plongeais mon regard sur son souriant visage figé de l'image...

_**"Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute **_

_**La flèche a traversé ma peau **_

_**C'est une douleur qui se garde **_

_**Qui fait plus de bien que de mal **_

_**Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard **_

_**Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare **_

_**Au long voyage "**_

(-2ans)

_-Bonjour..._

_-Tasha ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? _

_-Je te cherche depuis ce matin. Les gardiens de la reine m'ont dit que tu étais partit depuis quelques heure . Alors j'ai menner ma petite enquète. _Me dit elle avec un sourire narquois._ Rentrons ._

Je restait immobile .

_-Viens ! Tu te fais plus de mal que de bien la !_

_-D'accord . J'arrive . _

Je la suivit dans le couloir et croisa le médcin de Rose . Docteur...Jones il me semble.

_-Monsieur Belikov ? Vous tombez bien ! J'ai a vous parlé._

_-Oui ? Je vous écoute. _Lui répondis-je avec le ton le plus professionel possible.

_-Bien ... _Il parut hésiter.

_-Et bien ? Je vous écoute ! _

_-Cela fais maintenant deux année que votre amie est dans le coma . Je pense que nous devons commencer a penser ... Que le pire est envisagable._

_-Quoi ? _

_-Nous devrions penser a ... débrancher votre amie .. _

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer et me précipita dans la chambre de Rose. Je me rassis sur le bord du lit et attrapa tristement ses mains .

Elle avais tant fais pour moi . Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire ca ... En observant son visage je ne pu m'enpecher de retourner cette situation dans tout les sens . Et si elle se réveillais ? Ou pas ? Elle avais fais de ma vie passion et douceur .

_**"Je peux mourir demain, ça ne change rien **_

_**J'ai reçu de ses mains **_

_**Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme **_

_**C'est même trop pour un seul homme **_

_**Je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire **_

_**Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire **_

_**Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie "**_

(-5mois)

J'observais calmement Tasha qui dormais encore. Cette vie me convenais je crois. J'attrappa le cardre posé sur la table de nuit . Quand arriverais-je pleinement a vivre ? J'obserais , encore , longement le visage immobile de Rose.

_**"J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps **_

_**Effleuré cent fois son visage **_

_**J'ai trouvé de l'or **_

_**Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes **_

_**Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes **_

_**Parfois je les dessine encore **_

_**Elle fait partie de moi"**_

Si seulement je pouvais tout oublier !

*Fin flash Back*

Je n'avais pas réaliser que j'étais rester 20 minutes assis la sans rien dire. C'est elle qui brisa le silence .

-J'ouvre.

Je me leva le coeur gros. Elle ouvris la porte et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas , elle se jetta dans mes bras . Je restai d'abbord quelques secondes sans bouger puis referma mes bras autour de son corps.

-Ne refais jamais ca s'il te plait !

-Je te le promet.

Quand je suis rentrer chez moi ce soir la ... quelque chose avais changer ... Quelque chose de douloureux ...Il fallais que je sois vrai avec moi même , mais avec elle aussi .

_**"Elle fait partie de moi"**_


End file.
